


To The End of The Earth (again and again)

by Ellienerd14



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Continuation, I Can't wait for episode 4 guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Sean was willing to walk to the ends of the Earth to keep his brother safe.Now, he has no choice.-After waking up injured and alone with his brother missing, Sean sets off on an impossible quest to find him again.





	To The End of The Earth (again and again)

Everything after he wakes up is a haze. Partly because of all the drugs the hospital pump into him to deal with the pain. Partly literal, because scarred mess where his right eye used to be leaves him aching.

Mostly, because Sean is _alone._

Daniel had been by his side since they started their journeys, all those months ago. Now, there’s nothing but empty space beside him, a consuming silence without all his annoying chatter. Sean may have complained about Daniel's talking half his life but now he was willing to do anything to hear him. 

Hospital silence is off putting, just a constant beeping as a reminder he's still alive - no matter how much he wants to believe the opposite. 

The hospital he ends up don’t recognise him. Maybe it’s the new hair cut or all the months of maturity. (Later, he'll realise he has Cassidy to thank.) Sean may have worn the same sweater for months now but he was a different person now. More than that - half a person, with his shadow ripped away.

When he finally finds the strength to speak, it’s a hoarse croak, but unmistakably his brother’s name. “Daniel?”

_Silence._

 

* * *

 

Cassidy and Finn are somewhere in the hospital, Sean is certain. They were hurt too when Daniel head had exploded or something. It's still unclear what happened back there. 

But when he asks a nurse, she says that a raggedy teenager with purple hair had dropped him off a week ago - under a fake name thanks to Cassidy’s smart thinking - but hadn’t returned since. 

 _They left him._ Left him in the safe care of a hospital with stolen money paying his medical bills perhaps - but left him behind all the same. So much for a new pack.

It’s the loss of first proper love that stings. But more than that too - the loss of any hope of an answer.

They discharge him with an eyepatch, some warnings about messed up depth perspective and questions he never answers. ("No family left," he tells her, stung by how true it was now.) 

Sean asks about Daniel in return - even if he knows he isn't here, wouldn't leave Sean with so much quiet - but no child has been admitted at the same time as him.

"She asked that too, the girl with the purple hair." 

His bag and clothes sit at the end of the bed. So, Sean pulls on the same trusty sweatshirt that’s been on every step of his journey. Now, the slogan makes him scoff. He had no squad, no matter how childish the phrase was, and no more wolf pack without Daniel.

 

* * *

 

Without any direction, Sean sits in the hospital car park and stares out to the endless stretch of forest. Somewhere is an abandoned camp and the broken remains of a weed farm with his blood staining the floor. It’s not safe to stay here but the image of a dazed Daniel wandering the forest draws him in.

The depth perception thing is a problem with navigating the forest. Or maybe he’s just going round in circles. By time Sean manages to stumble to the clearing, the sun had begun to set. It seems like they had left in a rush - there was still bags of litter and drying clothes on a line by the lake.

Sean curls into a ball, on top of squished dirt where Cassidy’s tent had once stood, all alone under moonlight. Apart from the scattered mess left behind, it was as if they had never been there at all. Even their tent was missing and Sean felt a surge of hope that maybe Daniel had taken. The image of his brother building a tent with a flick of his hand made Sean smile briefly, for the first time since he had woken up in hospital.

Remembering Ingrid’s environmental complains, he moves to refill overturned garbage bags and finds a note with his name on top.

_SEAN_

It’s not Daniel’s handwriting but Cassidy’s messy scribble.

 

> _SEAN_
> 
> _we’re sorry to leave you sweetie. but cops will ask questions soon, about merrill and we had to keep moving._
> 
> _i still dont get what happened there, i guess Finn was right about dan being ~~dangerous~~ powerful. _
> 
> ~~_i wanted to stay_ ~~
> 
> ~~_we’re so fuc_ ~~
> 
> _im leaving a number for a burner. call us, if you find this._
> 
> _we’ll look for dan too._
> 
> _love Cass_

 

Sean cries from his good eye, partly from relief at an answer that the number scribbled at the back of the note may hold. Mostly, because he wasn’t completely abandoned.

He’s exhausted and falls asleep under the same ratty blanket he had been carrying around since Seattle, under a starry sky.

It’s almost like the first night on the run.

Except, this time, he’s alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished 'Wastelasts' and like... ouchie why.  
> This is my take on how Sean and Daniel may end up reunited.  
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
